The Spectacular Star Kids Origins III
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: The third and final part of the origin trilogy. Nicholas and his new friends live in Seattle, and he meets a young girl who is just like him and adopts her. When a king of fighting chooses Earth as his planet to find the strongest fighter alive, Nicholas will have to rely on muscle, and fire skills to save his world from becoming a trophy. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new life, a new Challenge

A gorilla was running to a fortress. It was heavily guarded by monsters and other things. The gorilla slapped his hands on the ground to defeat them. He ran up the tower to find his banana hoard. He was about to get it when another gorilla got in his way. He beat his chest. "None shall pass!" said the gorilla. The other gorilla put his fists up wanting to fight. It started to rain. The two gorilla went at each other fighting. The grey gorilla tried to kick the other gorilla and he dodged and kicked him back. They kept fighting and the thunder started crackling. They continued to fight. The brown gorilla tried to kick him but the grey gorilla dodged and did a thunder punch knocking him out. He fell off the cliff. The grey gorilla laughed evilly and the words "Game Over" appeared. "No!" said Saria, "Damn it!" "Aww, you almost had him," I said. "I'm NEVER gonna defeat Ninja Kong!" said Saria. "Of course you are," I said, "You're better than DK Jungle Beat than I am." "But I can only focus on one thing in video games," said Saria, "I can't hit the bongos to attack, and dodge at the same time." "Well you did your best," I said.

I looked out the window and saw the beautiful city of Seattle. "I love the smell of city in the morning," I said. I saw people walking around the city as the warmth of the sun comforted me. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it. It was Crash and Coco Bandicoot. (Before you make assumptions, they are the humanized versions of Crash and Coco). "Its Crash and Coco Beans," I said. "Coco Brans?" asked Natalie. "It's a name I gave her," I said, "I have a habit of coming up with nicknames." "We got a package," said Coco. She brought it in the room. "Can it be?" I asked. I ripped the wrapping paper. "It is!" said Crash. I pulled out a guitar controller and a game. "Guitar Hero!" I said, "I was wondering when this would come!" "Well its here now," said Coco. "Come on, open it!" said Crash. I tried to open it. "It looks like the thing is sealed tight," I said. "Oh no!" said Crash. I opened it. "Messing with you," I said. I started setting it up on my Xbox 360.

"A few minutes from now, we'll actually be playing the game!" said Crash. "We're not gonna play the game," I said, "We're just gonna see the intro video." "What?" asked Crash. "He's kidding Crash," said Coco. I was putting the disk in. "Oh boy," I said, "Its jammed in." "The suspense!" said Crash, "I can't take it!" He fainted. "Maybe we went too far," I said. He got back up. "Just kidding!" said Crash. We all laughed. I put the game in and we started playing. A few minutes later Toadbert came in the apartment. He saw us playing Guitar Hero. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Oh, Nicholas and the gang ordered a game," said Saria. "They can play guitar now?" asked Toadbert. "No, you just press the buttons on the fretboard and music comes out," said Saria. "Cool," said Toadbert. "That was fun," said Coco. "Yeah," I said, "I could do this for hours, but I don't wanna cramp my hands," I said. "Hey, you guys wanna come to a club tonight?" asked Crash. "Club?" asked Natalie. "Yeah, it's a really cool place for kids," said Coco, "You'll have a blast." "Sure," I said.

Coco gave me directions. "Ciao," she said as they left. I showed them to Toadbert. "Do you think you can give us a ride to a club?" I asked. "Sure, I don't have anything going on," said Toadbert, "In fact I'll let you drive too." "Really?" I asked. "Sure, when you're 16," he said. I laughed. "That's funny," I said. A young girl was snooping around the city looking for food. "Wow," she said, "This city sure is big, but where can Daisy find some food?" Daisy looked around. Later Toadbert was driving us to the club. "Thanks for the ride," I said. We went inside and saw some people partying. "I could get use to a place like this," I said. "Agreed," said Saria, "It'll help me get over that hard boss in the game." "Would it help if I took care of it for you?" I asked, "I'm an expert gamer." "Thanks," said Saria. "No problem Spinach Head," I said. She saw someone familiar. "Azusa-chan!" she said as she went and gave her a hug. "Who's she?" I asked. "She was an old friend from Japan," said Saria, "How did you get here?" "I was travelling with Ritsu-Senpai and we decided to visit America," said Azusa. Ritsu gave Saria a hug from behind.

"Looks like I can get use to this," I said. Daisy saw a club and snuck in. "Daisy knows there's food in here," she said. She saw a buffet of food. "Jack pot," she said. She tried to take some. Someone looked and she hid. I noticed her. "Uh oh," she said. I went to her and gave her a burger. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "Yeah," said Daisy. "Here you go," I said as I gave it to her. "Thanks," she said. She started to head out. "Your name's Daisy isn't it?" I asked, "I overheard your name was Daisy." "Yeah," said Daisy, "Daisy has a habit of talking in 3rd person." "That's cute," I said. I noticed a pick around her neck. "You a musician?" I asked. "Yeah," said Daisy, "Sort of, Daisy hasn't found a good teacher yet." "I see," I said, "Well my cousin is a good teacher, and he'll teach for free." "Really?" asked Daisy. "Of course," I said. "Nick, you comin?" asked Coco. "Yeah," I said, "Why don't you come with us?" "No thanks," said Daisy, "Daisy has to hurry back to the orphanage before the headmistress knows Daisy's gone." "Ok," I said. I went to follow the others.

Daisy went back to the other room. Crash, Natalie Ritsu and Saria were were looking at a car. "Check out that messed up car," said Saria as she looked at it. "HEY!" said someone, "What the hell are you doing to my car?!" said someone. Some punkers came up to them. "You punk-asses understand English or what?" he said. "Sorry," said Saria. "What are you doing?" asked Natalie. "You just picked the wrong day to mess with us," said their leader. "Hey it wasn't our fault!" said Saria. "Shut the hell up!" said the 3rd punker. Daisy got in the way. "Leave them alone!" she said. "You gonna start something with us you street rat?" asked their leader as he grabbed her. "HEY!" I said. They turned and saw me. "Who the hell are you?" asked the 2nd punker. "I saw your car, and it was like that before you bozos showed up." "Shut the hell up," he said as he tried to punch me. I dodged. "Cops will be showing up, now let's take this somewhere else," I said. "What?!" asked their leader. "Follow me and I'll give you a real fight," I said. Daisy and the others were waiting at a fast food place for me to return. Daisy knew she had to do something. "Daisy, just stay here," said Saria, "He'll be fine."

After a few minutes of rough housing their leader was down on his knees. I pointed a gun (A fake band gun by the way) at his face. "Calm down man," he said. "You can pull that kinda crap at your place," I said, "But in my hometown, I've watched friends die." I was close to pulling the trigger. The others begged me not to shoot. "You do NOT mess around in my neighborhood," I said, "Now get the hell outta here! You freakin bastards!" I pulled the trigger. Daisy heard a gunshot and went to the sound where it came from. She saw me sitting on garbage bags. "Ouch," I said. "Are you ok Mr. Nick?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, "People would've guessed that they figured it out by now," I said. She saw my fake toy gun. "Daisy's glad you're ok," she said. I got up. "I'll walk you back to your orphanage," I said. We were walking back to her orphanage. "So do you do this every day?" I asked. "Yeah," said Daisy, "Daisy's orphanage is horrible and has little to no food. Daisy has to help her friends survive." "If you want I could bring you some food," I said, "I just need to disguise myself." She gave me a hug. "You're a nice guy," said Daisy. "Yeah," I said. We made it to her orphanage. "Daisy also sells cookies for a living," said Daisy, "But no one buys them anymore." "I love cookies," I said, "If you swing by my place I'll buy some." I gave her some money.

"Here," I said, "For luck." "Daisy can't take your money," said Daisy. "Of course you can," I said. I gave it to her. "Thank you," she said. She went back inside and went to her headmistress. "Hello Mrs. Haggle," said Daisy. "Hello Daisy," said Mrs. Haggle. "Did anyone come to adopt Daisy?" asked Daisy. "Let me think," she said, "NO!" I was listening to the conversation. "You know you're never gonna get adopted," said Mrs. Haggle, "No one would want a little brat like you. Now, did you meet your quota?" "Sort of," said Daisy, "Daisy sold 5 fudge balls, 10 cocos, and 3 peanut butter cookies." "You say that like it was a good sales day," said Mrs. Haggle. "Yes," said Daisy. "LOOK AT MY FACE!" she shouted, "Do you still think IT'S A GOOD SALES DAY?!" She took Daisy's notepad and ripped the paper. "5 cocos, now I think we can do a little bit better don't you?" she asked, "You don't wanna spend a day in the box of discipline do you?" "No ma'am," said Daisy. "Good now make yourself useful and clean something of mine," said Mrs. Haggle. She looked out her window and I hid. I started heading back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adoption/Gorilla Brawl

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo or any quotes you might recognize!)

Daisy was sleeping in her bed with her other orphan friends. The headmistress of the orphanage knocked the door open. "GET UP YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS!" she shouted. They all woke up. "I want you all dressed and outside in 30 seconds!" she said. "Yes Mrs. Haggle," they all said. Daisy was still sleep. "Young Lady, wake up," she said. Daisy ignored her. Mrs. Haggle pulled the curtains off. "I don't ignore you so don't ignore me," she said, "Get up!" "Why?" asked Daisy, "Its 6:00 in the morning." "I missed the part where I'm supposed to care," said Mrs. Haggle. Daisy got up. "Now get some pots and pans and clean up this room," said Mrs. Haggle. "But we're tired," said another orphan. "If this room isn't clean there will be no breakfast!" she said. "Awww," they all whined. "That's what I thought," she said, "Now get your asses to work!" "Yeah whatever you fat bitch," said Daisy. "What did you say?" asked Mrs. Haggle. "Daisy said Daisy had a bad itch," said Daisy. "Oh," said Mrs. Haggle.

They started cleaning the rooms of the orphanage. "We shouldn't be stuck like slaves in this place," said Daisy, "We have the hard knocked life." "What does that mean?" asked another Orphan. "It means our life sucks," said another one. "Amen to that," said another orphan. They knocked their pans together making a rhythm.

I was heading to a gig with Ritsu and Azusa. "Ok, I'll bite," I said, "Why are you dragging me along?" "There's a group playing, and Toadbert said you might like them," said Ristu, "Besides, you haven't lived until you've seen a real concert. We went inside. "Nice place they got here," I said. An opening act was playing before the main event. I saw a girl playing the trumpet. She had on a shirt and tie and hat. "Wow, she can play the trumpet really well and she's cute," I said. "That's trumpet girl," said Saria, "She likes playing with people for a living." My heart was pounding when she played that trumpet. She stole my heart away. After a few more opening acts the main band was playing. They were called "The Blues Heads". "Those guys are pretty good," I said. "Yeah, but close your eyes and really listen to it," said Ritsu. I closed my eyes and really felt the music. "I don't like the drummer," said Ritsu. She was looking at a pink haired girl.

We were back at the apartment eating dinner. "You ok squirt?" asked Toadbert, "You've been down lately." I knew I had to tell him some day. "Toadbert, I wanna adopt a little sister," I said. "Really?" asked Toadbert. "Yeah," I said, "I met this girl and she lives in an orphanage and she doesn't really seem to like it." "Ah," said Toadbert. "I wanna give her a home where she can have the time of her life," I said. "I'm not sure if I have the money for it." "Well, the adoption process is free," I said, "And besides, she's looking for a good bass tutor." "She is?" asked Toadbert, "Why didn't you just say so? We're getting you a little sister." I smiled. "Your cousin is really nice," said Saria. "Yeah," I said, "He always gets me good things and surprises me with other things." I drank my juice. "He must really care for you to let you stay with him," said Natalie, "He's like the Luigi to your Mario." I looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Did you just call me a freakin' plumber?" I asked. "Was that not a compliment?" asked Natalie. I just went upstairs laughing. "My bad," said Natalie.

We were taking a stroll down the city with Coco and Ritsu. "Seattle sure is a great place," I said. "You said it," said Ritsu. A gorilla was looking at us. "Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched by someone?" I asked. "Not really," said Saria. The gorilla looked at Ritsu and followed us. I turned and looked to see who was following us and didn't see anything. An ape jumped from a building and grabbed Ritsu. "Hey!" she said, "Put me down!" Saria and I chased after it. "Hey!" I said, "Come back here!" Saria blew a gust of wind at the ground to give her height. "See you later shorty," she said. "Shut up!" I said. We kept chasing the gorilla. Toadbert was at the orphanage talking to Mrs. Haggle. "So, it looks like you have cleared the background check, Toadbert." He was disguised as a rockstar. "Yes," said Toadbert, "Some people think I'm a bad influence on kids, but truthfully I have a good side to me." "I also see that you have an achievement list," said Mrs. Haggle.

We saw the gorilla keeping Ritsu on top of a construction site. "This should be easy," I said, "Just grab the girl and bring her back down to the bottom." I climbed up. The gorilla started throwing barrels at me and I dodged them and knocked some over with my staff. "Is that all you got?" I asked, "Come on!" He threw a big barrel at me. Someone punched it. It was Donkey Kong. "DK!" I said, "How'd you get here?" I asked. "The pipe was open," he said, "Now let's kick some gorilla tail!" We went up and fought the gorilla. Mrs. Haggle was looking at the achievement list. "It says you have been accepted into 10 talent shows," said Mrs. Haggle, "And even had your own group." "Yes," said Toadbert, "Music keeps a guy going." "Well, one of the kids here is a musician, or wants to be anyway," said Mrs. Haggle. I kicked the gorilla in the face and he caught my leg and swung me left and right. "Saria…" I said as he swung me again, "Will you…. Ow! Please… Ow! Do something?! OW!" Saria blew a gust of wind and I got free. "So what made you want to adopt a child?" asked Mrs. Haggle. "Well… things have been lonely since my wife Terry moved on," said Toadbert, "And my heart is like a sharp note that can only be fixed with a child around."

She just looked at him. I continued fighting the gorilla. While it was distracted I went and took Ritsu down from the construction site. "You're my hero," she said. I blushed. The gorilla knew he was outnumbered. "This is not over," he said. He disappeared. "You are a very beautiful women," said Toadbert, "Do you speak French?" "Do I look like it?" asked Mrs. Haggle. Toadbert said a compliment in French. She blushed and said, "Thank you." "So how's about we get to the adoption thing?" asked Toadbert, "I'm very excited." "Please send Daisy to the lobby." Daisy packed all her stuff and came to the lobby. "Hello," she said. "I'd like you to meet Toadbert," said Mrs. Haggle, "He's gonna adopt you and he's a musician." "Its nice to meet you Mr. Toadbert," she said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," said Toadbert. "I'm 8 and a half years old," she said. Toadbert filled some paperwork and they started to leave.

I was at home laying down watching some TV. "So where'd you get all the scratches?" asked Natalie healing my wounds. "Trust me, you do not wanna know," I said. "We got in a brawl with a giant gorilla but DK gave us a hand," said Saria. "I heard about that," said Coco. Toadbert opened the door and had Daisy with him. "Its you!" she said as she gave me a big hug. "Hey Daisy," I said. "So I guess you're gonna be my big brother," said Daisy, "I'm so happy." "Yeah," I said. "Thank you so much for getting me out of that horrible orphanage," said Daisy. "Yeah, but Toadbert helped," I said. "A little," said Toadbert. We spent the next few days having some fun. Daisy was really having fun with us. More fun than she had in years. A few days later we were getting ready to head to the club with Crash and Coco. "This town sure has its perks," said Toadbert, "I'm glad I came here and lived on my own." He and one of his friends were looking at a woman getting a tan. "It's a great evening isn't it Toadbert?" asked his friends. "Sure is," said Toadbert, "The sunset, the city, well….." "FRUITCAKES!" shouted Saria, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" They were startled.

"We're heading out Toadbert," I said, "See you later." "Hey," said Toadbert, "Come here for a minute." We were in the basement and he pulled out a case. "What is it?" I asked. "Something I thought you would like," said Toadbert as he opened up the case. It was a guitar and it looked like a Fender Stratocaster with an F hole. "I want you to have this," he said. "No way," I said, "I can have it?" "Your friend Ritsu says you've been listening to a lot of music lately," said Toadbert, "I figured you'd wanna start playing some too." "It looks like an old one," I said. "Yeah," said Toadbert. He played something for us to show us how good it sounded. He sounded really good on his guitar. A string broke. "Shit," he said. "What was that?" asked Daisy. "I just made it up," said Toadbert. "It sounded bluesy to me," said Saria. "Yeah," said Toadbert. It was then that my life slowly started to change.

The gorilla warped to another location. "I have returned my master," he said. A strange figure in the shadows was looking at him. "I expect good news Ninja Kong," he said. "I have found another world ready the taking," said Ninja Kong, "These humans seem to be stronger than you believed." "We'll just have to see about that," said the figure in the shadows, "Spy on them, and see what they're planning." "It will be done my master," said Ninja Kong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Chord

I spent the next few days looking at guitar books and trying to memorize chords. It was harder than I realized. I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. "Nick, you got mail!" said Toadbert. I opened the envelope and got a letter from Luna. It read: 'Dear Nicholas, I heard from Saria that you're starting to play the guitar. That's so great. I've gotten into guitar myself and learned some Neil Young songs. What about you?' I wrote a letter back saying: 'Pretty good. I have already learned some killer material from Joe Satriani, Jeff Beck, and Paul Gilbert.' I mailed it back. "Looks like you could use some more inspiration for music," said Saria. "I guess," I said as I looked at the guitar. She gave me a CD by the artist Jeff Beck and I spent hours listening to it. "This guy has it all," I said, "The talent, the skill, and the fast guitar picking style." "You'll get it some day," said Saria, "It just takes a lot of practice. How did you think I became a good pianist?" "Practice?" I asked. "Exactly," said Saria. I learned a few chords and my hands started to hurt a little. "You need a break," said Saria, "Let's go for a walk."

We were at a bridge and looking at the city streets. "You have to admit, that was pretty good," said Saria, "I don't even play guitar much, but I still got it." "You bet," I said. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I was just thinking about Toadstool, and how we said goodbye to each other," I said, "It feels like I'll never see her again." "You will," said Saria, "Our worlds are connected and I'm sure she's out there right now looking for you." "Thanks Saria," I said. "Hard to believe but its almost summertime," said Saria, "Which means there's plenty of time to find you a guitar teacher." "Yeah," I said, "Last one to the candy store is a rotten egg!" I ran off. "Oh no you don't!" said Saria. I tripped on something and dropped the guitar. It fell down the bridge and a car ran over it. "Oh no!" I said. We both went down there and saw it. "Oh god," I said. I showed it to everyone. "Toadbert's gonna kill us," I said. "No he's not," said Natalie, "He's gonna kill you." "What am I gonna do?" I asked. "Lie," said Natalie. "You know that's not gonna make things better," said Saria, "Look, will it make you feel better if I talked to him with you?" "Yeah," I said. "Daisy's with Saria on this one," said Daisy, "Telling the truth is a good thing."

We went to Toadbert's working spot. "What can I do for you Nick?" asked Toadbert. "Toadbert, we need to talk," I said. "What happened?" he asked. Saria and I explained the situation with the guitar and everything that happened. At first he seemed mad, but he actually wasn't. "Let me see," he said. I showed it to him. "Yikes," he said. I was really worried when he said that. "It feels like I ruined something important to you, and there's no way to fix it," I said. "You call this ruined?" he asked, "I've seen worse." "Huh?" I asked. "I can take it to the guitar store and they'll fix it in a jiffy." "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," said Toadbert, "Don't beat yourself up about a guitar. Let's go get some pizza." "You're not mad?" I asked. "I'm sure it was an accident," he said, "I'm glad you told me right away though." "I was worried you'd be really mad," I said. "You kids are much more important to me than a guitar." I smiled. "Though…. Try to be careful not to trip next time ok," he said. He got in the car. I looked at the guitar. "I jump from high cliffs," I said to it, "You don't see me breaking."

Later that evening we were under the bridge of Seattle. It was our secret spot. "I was scared that he'd be pissed," I said. "Well, you didn't do it on purpose," said Coco. "Well the thing is, he told me he got that guitar from a legendary blues guitarist," I said, "That he was just a kid that no one talked to but him. He was inspired by him to play music and that guitar was one of his memories." "Well he said it was no big deal and that it could be fixed," said Coco, "At least you know now that you should be careful." Saria thought of an idea. The next day she went to the guitar store and brought herself a guitar with her allowance. (In the real world, a rupee is worth $1,000). I was looking at some performances on youtube of other performers. "Nick, come here quick!" said Saria, "Its an emergency!" I went outside and saw Saria at the garage. "What's wrong?" I asked. She showed me a Fender Stratocaster. "Nice guitar," I said. "Its yours," said Saria, "I brought it for you." "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," said Saria, "And you should be happy to know that I'll teach you everything I know about guitar." "Really?" I asked. "Sure," said Saria, "And I'll do it for free."

"Sweet," I said. "I heard Toadbert was teaching Daisy more about Bass, so I figured I should make myself useful," said Saria. We were in Saria's room and she was teaching me some arpeggio scales. I tried to play the scale but I kept messing up. "Try playing the notes one after another," said Saria. I looked at my fingers. "Fingers hurt like hell don't they?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. "Look at this," said Saria. She moved her fingers and they went fast like a whirlwind. "Music changed my life when I was a child," said Saria, "Ever since I took piano I wanted to learn more instruments and become better at music. Guitar was something that raised my inspiration." She did a guitar solo similar to Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin. "Wow," I said. "Now, from the beginning," said Saria. We spent the next few days learning diferent ways of playing the guitar. We went from chords to licks to improvising.

I was practicing in my room. "Wow," said Daisy, "You must be taking this very seriously." "You bet," I said, "I'm the kind of person who takes music seriously." "Hey Nick," said Saria. "What's up?" I asked. "I thought you and Daisy might wanna see something," she said. She showed me a flyer for a blues jam. "Friday Blues?" I asked. "It's a pub around Seattle where people come together and do some blues songs," said Saria, "I know its sudden but I told them that you were a guitar player willing to play for them." "You what?!" I asked. "Don't worry," said Saria, "You'll be ready in no time cause you've got a great teacher." "Yeah," I said, "But do you really think you can get me ready before Friday?" "You'll see," said Saria smiling.


	4. Silly Moments With Daisy 8

French Narrator: And now its time for "Silly Moments With Daisy", the part of the fan fiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment. Today Daisy will be singing a parody of "Dancing Cucumber" by Larry the Cucumber called "Singing Flower" in French while Saria translates in English.

Daisy: Regarder la fleur

Saria: (Watch the flower)

Daisy: Voir comment elle chante

Saria: (See how she sings)

Daisy: Comme une mere

Saria: (Like a mother)

Daisy: reconforter un enfant

Saria: (comforting a child)

Daisy: Regarder la fluer

Saria: (Watch the flower)

Daisy: Oh combine lisser sa motion

Saria: (oh how smooth her motion)

Daisy: Comme une tortue

Saria: (like a turtle)

Daisy: La glace

Saria: (On…. Ice)

Daisy: Regarder la fluer

Saria: (Look at the flower)

Daisy: Tous les enfants

Saria: (All the children)

Daisy: Envient luer ami qui

Saria: (Envy their friend)

Daisy: soujaitent chanter come elle

Saria: (Wishing to sing as she)

Daisy: chant fluer, chant fluer, chant fluer, chant chant oui

Saria: (Dancing Flower, Dancing Flower, Dancing Flower, dance dance yeah)

Daisy: Chercher a la tete d'epinards

Saria: (Look at the spinach head)

Daisy: Elle ne est pas triste

Saria: (Isn't it sad)

Daisy: Elle ne puet pas chanter

Saria: (She can't sing)

Daisy: Tete d'epinards pauvres

Saria: (Poor spinach head)

Daisy: Elle souhaite qu'elle pouvait chanter

Saria: (She wishes she could sing)

Daisy: Comme la fleur

Saria: (like the flower)

Daisy: Douce et lisse

Saria: (Sweet and soothing)

Daisy: Mais elle ne puet pas chanter

Saria: But she can't….. Ok, stop the music! What the hell do you mean I can't sing?! I can sing! What about Nana Green's Karaoke party? Didn't you hear me sing at Nana Green's Karaoke Party?

Daisy: Ne comprends

Saria: Ne comprends?! I'll show you 'Ne comprends!'

Cake: (Runs to the stage) Fionna, Fionna, get a picture of me next to the girl in the French garb

Fionna: Ok, but we best hurry. I think the goombas have Marshall Lee confused with someone else

Marshall Lee: (Runs from goombas)

Fionna: Say Beans

Cake: Beans!

Fionna: (Takes the picture)

Daisy: Regarder la fluer

Saria: (Watch the flower)

Daisy: Voir comment elle cuisine

Saria: (Watch how she cooks)

Daisy: Avec le talent

Saria: (With the talent)

Daisy: De Tayce. T

Saria: (Of Tayce. T)

Daisy: Ecouter a la fluer

Saria: (Listen to the flower)

Daisy: Sa douce voix

Saria: (Her sweet voice)

Daisy: Fonne la saveur

Saria: (Gives the flavor)

Daisy: De la nourriture

Saria: (To her food)

Daisy: Regarder la fluer

Saria: (Look at the flower)

Daisy: Tous les chefs

Saria: (All the chefs)

Daisy: Envient leur ami qui

Saria: (Envy their friend)

Daisy: Souhaitent cuisine comme elle

Saria: (Wishing to cook as she)

Daisy: Fluer de cuisson, fluer de cuisson, fluer de cussion cuisinier, cuisinier ouias

Saria: (Cooking flower, cooking flower, cooking flower, cook, cook, yeah)

Daisy: Chercher a la tete d'epinards

Saria: (Look at the spinach head)

Daisy: Elle ne est pas triste

Saria: (Isn't she sad?)

Daisy: Elle ne puet pas cuisiner

Saria: (She can't cook)

Daisy: Tete d'epinards pauvres

Saria: (Poor Spinach Head)

Daisy: Elle voudrait faire cuire

Saria: (She wishes she could cook)

Daisy: Incroyable et grande comme la fluer

Saria: (Amazing and great like the flower)

Daisy: Mais elle ne puet meme pas faire cuire ramen

Saria: Can't even cook…. RAMEN?! That's it manquer (Miss)! Come here and let me sing you a song!

Daisy: Au revoir! (Runs off)

French Narrator: This has been "Silly Moments With Daisy." Tune in next time to hear Daisy do something silly like sing…..

Daisy: (Running from Saria) Saria's really angry. I hope she doesn't catch me. Its so hard to run with this big hat on my head.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rock on/The King of Fighters

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro or any quotes you recognize. But I do own the outside characters!)

Saria spent the next few days training me, Daisy, Ritsu and Azusa for the blues jam on Friday May 1st. I was expecting her to be tough on us, but we were beginners, so she took it easy, plus there were some things she needed to learn. "Good, very good," said Saria. She took out her guitar. "Now watch me," she said, "You don't have to play the same stuff in improv. Just take some scales and combine them if you can, like this." She played an improvised solo. I did the same thing. "There you go," said Saria, "But you're still missing something…." She suddenly thought of something. A few minutes later she brought in some pedals for me. "So when a musician like Jimi Hendrix plays his guitar on stage, all his sound comes from the guitar, right?" "Right," I said. "Wrong," she said, "You're in Saria's music camp now, and I'm gonna help you learn everything you need to know." I smiled. "So every afternoon/evening, I'm gonna have a "Pedal Theory" class, and then I'll teach you some blues licks, and then practice some songs for a little bit." I looked at the pedals.

"Where'd you get all these?" I asked. "Toadbert," said Saria, "He gave these to me to help with Pedal Theory." She spent the next few hours learning about the pedals and how they work in blues. Then we improvised on a blues track. "Alright, you guys are doing good," said Saria, "Ritsu." "Yeah?" she asked, "I can't help but notice but, you need more cowbell." "Fear the Reaper," said Daisy. Saria laughed. "I see you're into Blue Oyster," she said, "Nick, you're looking a bit robtronic buddy." I noticed that I was always stiff when playing. "I just play the way you tell me," I said. "That's great, but you gotta move around some too," said Saria, "You don't see Agnus Young just sit there when he plays guitar. Do as I do." She did a move and I followed. "There you go," said Saria, "Now try making some faces while you play, like Stevie Ray Vaughan." I made some faces. "There you go," said Saria, "Now add some stank on your solo with the tube screamer and some wah." I used the pedals and made a good solo. "Now that's music to my ears." She gave us some CDs. "Listen to some of these artists and get inspired," said Saria. She gave me a CD by Jeff Beck. "I think you'll dig this cat," said Saria. She grinned knowing that she started something new.

The next day she taught us about the different genres of rock and blues and all the musicians who came before us. She showed me a video of guitar players and their different playing styles. During nighttime, I tried copying those styles and then adding my playing to it. She taught Daisy how to keep a bass groove, and Azusa a few rock licks. Saria also taught me some more licks in different styles. She nodded knowing I was ready. We were heading to the blues jam. "Come on, you guys go on in 30 minutes," said Saria. I was thinking about this first performance of my life. "It feels too soon," I said, "Am I really ready for this?" Ristu patted my back. "You'll be fine," she said. I followed her and the others to the stage. Everyone looked at us. "What's up?" I asked, "We are the….." I turned to Azusa. "What was our band name?" I asked. Daisy took the microphone. "We are the blues heads," said Daisy, "My name's Daisy, this is Nick, Ritsu, and Azusa." People clapped their hands slow. None of us knew, but Saria was filming. "Here we go," I said. Ritsu counted us off and we started to play. I started to play a lead intro while the others backed me up.

I remembered all the things Saria taught me about playing and did them all. Daisy kept a steady bass line while Azusa did a good comping style. People started to clap their hands. Then I stomped on a Tube Screamer and did a solo. A guy went up to Toadbert. "Your son is very skilled," he said. "Thanks," he said, "But I'm his cousin/guardian." I smiled knowing that I was doing a good job. I remembered my arpeggios and everything I was taught and played a good song. After we finished people cheered. We went backstage to take a break. "That was pretty good big brother," said Daisy. "People looked like they knew you," I said. "Yeah," said Daisy, "Daisy sneaks out here every Friday and plays at this club." She smiled. "That was pretty fun," said Ritsu, "Now let's give them a song they won't forget." "I got an idea," said Azusa, "Just follow my lead." "Ok," I said. Saria was talking to a guy who seemed like a musical producer. "So I guarantee that when you see this video you will be mind blown," she said. He shook her hand. "Tre Marcus," he said, "Good doing business with you."

We went up on stage to do our second song. Azusa did a riff and we followed and I did a lead guitar solo. People started cheering for more. Saria was filming. "That kid's got some style," said Crash, "Maybe you should sing with them next time Coco." Coco was nervous. "No thanks," she said. Azusa did a guitar solo, and man was it insane. And she's only 10. Then Azusa did a drum solo and we did the riff again and finished the song. Everyone cheered. We went backstage and Daisy threw her hat out into the crowd. Toadbert went backstage to find us. "Sorry, but to go back here you have to have a pass, or be in a band," said one of the security guards. "I am the guardian of two of the band members," he said. "Right on," he said, "Go on." He saw us. "That was incredible!" he said, "The comping, and the guitar solos. Was it really you playing?" "You bet," I said, "All thanks to you and Saria," I said. A few days later, Coco and Saria were making edits to the video she made. She saw my chopping wood with my hands. "Target is in sight," she said. She went over to Coco's apartment room. "Coco Beans," she said as she knocked. "What?" she asked. "Its time," she said. Coco came out with her laptop.

They both went over to me. "Hey," said Saria. "What's up girls?" I asked. "We just wondered if you had a second," said Daisy, "We wanted to show you one of Saria's videos." She gave it to me. I skipped it a little. "Wait, don't skip it," said Saria. "Well I don't know what it is," I said. I looked at it closely and was amazed. "This is amazing," I said with a smile. "You videotaped the Friday jam thing?" "Daisy didn't," said Daisy, "Daisy was on stage with you guys," said Daisy. "Well who did?" I asked, "How did it get on Youtube?" "I did," said Saria, "And got some help with editing." "Coco Beans?" I asked. "That's right," said Coco. "When did this go up?" I asked, "I know I did a good show but I didn't think it would be THIS popular." "We uploaded that 2 weeks ago," said Saria. "20…..20,000 views," I said, "And how long ago?" "You guessed it," said Coco. Crash came out with a phone. "You're not gonna believe this," said Crash, "Siqquan "The Sax" Gibson saw your vid and wants you to play at his club!" "Siqquan Gibson?!" asked Daisy, "Daisy LOVE his music! Nick, can we play there?" "I dunno," I said. "Nick do you have any idea what you did?" asked Toadbert. "Is it a bad thing?" I asked. "No, it's a good thing," said Toadbert, "You've become a celebrity in Seattle and a year hasn't even passed yet."

"I didn't…." I said, "I know what you're thinking, I did you a big favor letting you move in with me," said Toadbert, "And part of you thinks you should be on your knees kissing my ass. Seattle works differently than Forest Road." "But Mom and Dad said…." I said. "Mom and Dad, aren't here to boss you around anymore, besides you're growing up," said Toadbert, "You need to accept the fact that they're miles away from here and now you have freedom to do the things you couldn't do before. Do yourself a favor and have some fun for yourself and stop making decisions based on what your parents tell you." Something clicked inside of my head. "You're right," I said. "That's the first time anyone ever said I was right about anything." "Probably cause that's the first time you've ever been right about anything," I said as I laughed, "But seriously, its time I start taking advantage of the fact that my parents can't push me around anymore and I'm a free man." "That's the spirit," said Toadbert. "So are we doing the thing or not?" asked Daisy. "You bet your ass," I said. "Hold it," said Toadbert, "I overheard about this gig, and there's no way I'm letting you do it." Aw what?" I asked. "….Unless you use the guitar I gave you," said Toadbert, "Its ready for you." "What?!" I asked.

"You heard me," said Toadbert, "Now let's go get it." "But Toadbert you're still in your working clothes," I said. "It's a music store, not church!" said Toadbert, "Come on!" We went to get the guitar and it was in mint condition. "Awesome!" I said. Toadbert drove us to where the engagement was." "Thanks for the ride Toadbert," I said. "No problem kid," said Toadbert, "Just be careful and for god's sake don't drink any beer." "Toadbert, I'm 10 years old," I said, "Why would I wanna drink?" Daisy got out of the car. "Daisy is really excited to play in this place with you," she said. I grabbed my guitar and she grabbed her bass out the trunk. "Let's knock 'em dead," I said. Ritsu got her drum sticks. "I'm so ready for this." Daisy saw Azusa at the other side. "Hey guys!" she said, "Ready to rock it tonight?" "You bet," I said, "But at the same time I feel nervous." "You'll do fine," said Azusa, "Just remember everything I taught you and you'll make it ok." "Ok," I said. We went inside. There was a group playing on the stage. I saw a kid on the saxophone and he sounded really good. "That's Siqquan Gibson," said Daisy, "He's talented, smart, and goddamn is he hot." "He sounds insane," I said. "Daisy thinks she's in love," said Daisy. "Oh brother," said Azusa. We were listening to the group. "Those cats sure know how to play the blues," I said.

After they finished their last song we went backstage. "Am I really ready for this?" I asked. "You blew them away playing at that blues club," said Daisy, "You're the next Hendrix at 10 years old." "Well you're the next Paul McCartney and you're 8." "Yeah," said Daisy, "Daisy's been playing bass since she was 4." "Wow," said Ritsu. Siqquan came back stage. "I take it you're the next band to play," he said. "That's right," I said. Daisy had hearts in her eyes. "Got 'em all warmed up for you kids," said Siqquan. "I'm older than he is," I said in my head. "Name's Siqquan," he said as he shook my hand. "I'm Nicholas," I said, "Nicholas James Cornelius Mikhail Lee Shay." "You sound awesome up there," said Daisy. "Glad to hear that," said Siqquan, "I'll introduce you guys." We were setting up on the stage. I tuned my guitar up. "I hope Muddy Lee Middleton comes to this," I said, "He's awesome at the blues." "You know, this isn't strictly a blues club big bro," said Daisy, "Besides we're playing a funk hit." "Yeah," I said, "You know what to do right?" I asked. "You bet your bottom dollar," said Daisy.

We were ready to play. Siqquan got a microphone. "We have a new group playing at our club tonight," he said, "They're led by a cat that brought himself all the way out from New York." I plugged my guitar and pedals up to the amp. "What's your name again mate?" asked Siqquan. I came up to the microphone. "Nicholas Shay," I said. "Mr. Nicholas Shay," said Siqquan. "You guys ready?" I asked. "Count us off Ritsu," I said. She counted us off and hit her bass drum and I did a wakka wakka sound with my wah wah pedal for an intro. Then I played the intro to "That's the way I like it." The rest of the band joined in and we started playing the song. At first people were confused but then they started cheering. I went to the edge of the stage and played my heart out while doing some tricks. A girl with a trumpet in her hands was looking at me and blushing. Siqquan himself was amazed. He went backstage and his manager followed him. "Siqquan," he said. Siqquan smiled. "He's that freaking good," he said.

A few days later the performance went world wide on Youtube. "This performance was off the chain," I said looking at the views the video got. "You know what else is off the chain?" asked Saria, "This fighting tournament coming up!" She showed us a flyer for an upcoming tournament. "The internation martial arts championship," I read, "Grand prize of $10,000. We gotta enter this!" "You bet," said Daisy, "With that kind of money, Daisy could buy a new bass." "It says that teams of 5 can enter," said Toadbert, "And it looks like you've got plenty." I looked at Crash, Coco, and Saria. "We need one more partner," I said. "I know just who to call," said Coco. "Who are you talking about?" asked Crash. "You'll see," said Coco. It was the day of the tournament and we were getting signed up. "So when are we gonna meet this guy you talked to us about?" I asked. "Soon," said Coco, "Trust me he's a nice guy."

I walked around the huge stadium. "Greetings contestants," said someone, "Once you find your teammates and get settled, you will all be teleported to your home bases." I bumped into somebody. He had purple and yellow hair. "Could you give a guy a warning next time?" he asked. "Sorry I didn't see you." "Haven't we seen this guy before?" asked a dragonfly following him. He looked at me. "Hey…. I know you," he said, "You're that kid who stood up to terrorism in Brooklyn." I suddenly realized who it was. "Spyro?" I asked. "Yeah," he said, "Who did you think you were talking to?" He gave me his hand. "How'd you end up in Seattle?" I asked. "I was gonna ask you the same thing," he said. "Spyro!" said Crash. Spyro turned and saw him. "Crash," he said. "Spyro," said Crash. "Crash!" said Spyro. "Spyro!" said Crash. "CRASH!" said Spyro. "Nicholas," I said. They turned to me. "I'm gonna go now," I said. I went to Coco and the others. "What's with them?" I asked. "Don't worry, its jut a friendly rivalry," said Coco. We suddenly saw 2 other of Spyro's friends, Hunter, and Bianca, and Crash's other friend Crunch. "What's good chilluins?" he said, "Gimme a hug." Crash and Coco gave him a hug. "Ew, you smell like bacon," said Coco. We saw a kid following them. "And who are you?" asked Daisy, "And why are you so cute?" "Pura's the name, hunting's my game," said Pura as he shook her hand. "Gosh he's cute," she said. She went to join Toadbert in the seats.

"Welcome all to the international Martial Arts championship or as we like to call it "Super Smash Bros!" said the announcer, "Based on the popular game, this tournament was created to see who is or will become the strongest in the planet." We all got into our teams. "Good luck," said Hunter giving a thumbs up to Spyro. "Each team will be separated into separate matches and earn points for winning a match," said the announcer, "The two teams with the most points will be chosen to have a match and the winning team will face Master Hand! Win this match, and you will win a grand cash prize!" "I'm so ready for this," I said as I got out my staff. "Greetings Earthlings," said a voice, "I have come to compete." A giant stadium appeared in the sky. "What's going on?" I asked. "Must be part of the show," said Saria. A mysterious figure was watching us.

"You vermin devised this tournament to see who's the strongest in the world did you?" he asked, "Well I, the Cactus King am the strongest fighter in the universe. I travel through planets looking for the strongest fighters to test my skills." He polished his fighting gloves. "It's a little game I like to call survival of the strongest," he said. He looked at Earth. "Here's the way we play," he said, "You send the champion of your little tournament to my stadium and we have a match to prove who is truly the strongest. If your fighter wins, then I'll leave your planet to be, and you will win a prize beyond your wildest dreams. But if I win, I'll turn your entire globe into my new stadium and make you all my trophies." He cackled evilly. "Get ready to fight for the fate of your planet!" he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The first match

Me and my team were sent to our home base. "Oh. My. God," I said as I looked around. "Fancy place you got," said Coco, "I could have some real fun with this stuff." "This is where you will be staying," said the announcer, "There will be 6 matches per Saturday for the next month, and the winning two will duke it out in the final round." I was twirling my staff. "Anyone who wants to challenge me is more than welcome," I said, "I'm ready for anything." "I can see that," said the announcer. I laid on a couch. "So what would you get with that kind of money Daisy?" I asked. "Toys and Candy Daisy thinks," said Daisy.

"You are such a toddler Daisy," said Saria. "Colon P," said Daisy. "In case you don't know what that is Nicholas, it means she stuck her tongue out," said Coco. "I know all about Colon P," I said. Everyone started laughing. "What?" I asked. Crash laughed louder. "What?" I asked, "What's so funny about Colon P?" "Dude stop," said Daisy, "You're killing me." "I give up," I said. The announcer went to a dark room. "They are all in their bases as you ordered sir," he said. "Excellent," said Cactus King, "Now we just for the right time in the final match, and then once I defeat the champion, this world is mine."

"Ok, so how are we gonna fight our opponents?" I asked spinning around on a chair. "That's easy," said Coco, "Good thing I brought my laptop." She turned it on and showed us a fighting style app she downloaded. "This app will teach us about all of our opponents fighting moves and the best ways we can avoid them," said Coco. "Isn't that kind of cheating?" asked Saria. "There are no rules," said Coco. "Speaking of opponents, there's one that I really don't wanna fight," said Saria. "Who's that?" I asked. "She's a friend who went to an asylum for the insane for a reality check," said Saria, "She's a close friend and I understand her a lot." "Well one of us will handle her," I said.

"Well whoever does it should be careful," said Coco, "I hear that she's tough and knows a lot of martial arts. Possibly more than I know." "Please," I said, "How tough can she be? And just who is this woman you're speaking of." "Saria, you left your plunger bows at the stadium," said a voice. A woman in some kind of jester outfit came into our stadium. I didn't believe it but we were all looking at THE Harley Quinn from Batman. "Dear God," I said. "Oh hell," said Crash. "Holy shit," said Spyro. "Thanks Harl," said Saria as she got her bows, "I don't know what I'd do without them." "What do you mean?" I asked, "You fought without bows in the last story." "Nicholas' constant 4th wall breaking aside, how are things with you?" asked Saria, "Are you still over He who shouldn't be mentioned?" "I've got a crush on another guy now," said Harley, "But I ain't tellin."

"I need to go do something," said Saria. Harley looked at the 3 of us. "Dibs," said Crash. "You can have her," I said, "I'll be having a girlfriend in 'collision of worlds', the third star kid story." She looked at Crash and Spyro. "I'm Crash," said Crash. "Hey crashy poo," said Harley, "What kind of fighting style do you use?" "A-a-a little spin moves I always do," said Crash, "I call it Crash-Fu." "What about you dragon boy?" asked Harley. "…..I got nothing," said Spyro, "Not a goddamn thing." Saria came back. "While we're waiting for the matches to start why don't we go have a girl chat," she said. "Alright," said Harley. She followed her and winked at Crash. "See ya later puddin," she said. "Don't try anything funny," Saria warned Crash. "Dear God," I said. "Oh hell," said Crash. "Holy shit," said Spyro. The 4th wall fell on me. After watching a few matches it was finally our turn. "You guys ready?" I asked. "You bet," said Saria, "Let's move it."

We went to the main stage. I saw a shirtless man. "Is that who the hell I think it is?" I asked. "It is…." Said Saria."Liu Kang," we said in unison. He and 5 other fighters were facing us. "Your two teams will duke it out on this stage. We were looking at the big screen and saw a building that looked like it was from the game "Wrecking Crew". "Let's do it," I said as I got out my staff. We all got on a giant circle and it took us to the stage. "Let's do it," I said twirling my staff around. "The words of the boy are strong," said Liu Kang, "But let us see if the skills are as strong." "Bring it," I said. We duked it out and started attacking each other. Crash was going up against a familiar foe. "G'day mates," he said. "Dingodile," said Crash. "Rumour is that there's a cash prize for the winner of the tournament," he said, "And I want a piece of that pie." "Let's do it," said Crash. He and Coco fought him. "No flamethrower?" asked Coco. "No need for one when I have this," he said. He whacked her with his tail. Saria and Spyro were going against one of Liu Kang's teammates. "This guy's tough," said Saria, "Follow my lead." Saria ran around him distracting him and giving Spyro time to attack.

Liu kang tried to attack me and I dodged. I spun around my staff and kicked him in the face. "This might be a fighting style that my eyes have not seen before," he said. He attacked me and I blocked him giving him time to jump. "What the…." I said. He did a bicycle style kick on me and landed some hits. "That was good," I said, "But not good enough." I did a sweep kick and tripped him. I sensed fire in his body. "Could he be a fire conjurer?" I thought in my head. He shot a fireball at me and I avoided it. Dindodile threw a barrel at Coco and Crash pushed her out the way. "Thanks big brother," she said. "No prob," said Crash. He did his trademark spin to reflect another barrel and push Dingodile and two other members of Liu Kang off the stage. Saria and Spyro did a team move to push their opponent off. I was still fighting Liu Kang. "Looks like I'll have to up the ante if I wanna win this match," I said. I shot a fireball at him and he dodged. Spyro tried to attack him and he avoided the attack. He was about to do a finishing move on me. I blocked with my staff and managed to block him. I jumped up and did a finishing move on him making him fall off the stage. "Team Nicholas wins!" said the announcer. "That was awesome!" said Saria. "Totally," I said. Liu Kang bowed in respect to me. "You are a strong fighter," he said, "Let us hope that we cross paths again for a rematch." I bowed. "Just let me know anytime anywhere, and I'll be waiting," I said.

"You bested me mates," said Dingodile, "But you'll face off against something much worse." "Well we'll be ready," said Crash as he shook his hand. We went back to our base. "I've never faced someone so strong in my life," I said, "And I never expected he would be there." "Well at least we won the first match," said Coco, "Although….." "What?" I asked. "You should try and keep your fire tricks a secret," said Coco. "What do you mean?" I asked, "That guy almost toasted me, and if I hadn't done my attacks he….." "I know, but we don't want people thinking you're some kind of mutant," said Coco, "Let me see your staff." I gave it to her. "I can do some tests on it and see what I can do to upgrade it," said Coco. "Thanks," I said. "No problem," said Coco. The Cactus King and Ninja Kong were watching us. "The boy is stronger than I thought," he said, "He has survived the match." "So did a bunch of people," said Ninja Kong, "Shall I interfere and attack?" "No, let them have their fun," said Cactus King, "They will meet their fates soon enough." "Well, when you allow it, our first soldier is ready," said Ninja Kong. They were both looking at a yellow colored android with long dreads. "Call him….. Cyrax," said Ninja Kong.

Coco did some tests on my staff and started to make it stronger. I came into the training room. "Right on cue," she said as she gave me my staff, "Here you go." I noticed that it had a new design. I spun it around and suddenly flames surrounded it. "Wow," I said. "Since you're a fire element, I made the staff able to conjure fire like you," said Coco, "And it will only work when you want it to." "Can't wait to use it," I said. I spent the next few hours training.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rift between friends

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Crash, Spyro, Sly Cooper, Mortal Kombat, or any quotes you may recognize!)

Me and the gang were eating some good food after a hard day's work. "You really ought to try some of this stuff Saria," I said, "Its really good." "I'm a vegetarian," said Saria. "A what?" I asked. "I don't eat anything with a face." "Oh…." I said, "I still don't get it." "You see, the stuff you eat which is meat comes from cows," said Saria, "Cows have faces, and they're meat." "Ok…." I said. "You'll understand when you're older," said Saria. "You're a year younger than me," I said. "So?" she asked. "Ready for a training match dude?" asked Crash. "You bet," I said, "With this new staff I'll be ready for anything." We started heading there. Coco was cleaning the kitchen. Saria was about to leave when she stopped her. "Do you know that I just cleaned this table before you messed it up?" she asked. "Sorry," she said. She put some of the food on the floor. "Hey!" she said, "I just cleaned this floor." "So what?" asked Saria. "So you could've just waited until it was dry," said Coco. "We clean, it gets dirty, its part of nature," said Saria. "What's this 'we' stuff?" asked Coco, "When was the last time you had a mop in your hand?" "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Saria. I heard everything from the training room and I could not concentrate. "It means I'm the only one in this place cleaning," said Coco, "I could use some help once in a while." "Chill out," said Saria.

Crash and I went back to the kitchen and saw them arguing. "Hey," I said, "Hey! HEEEEEEEEEEY!" "What?" asked Saria. "We have a few hours until our next match, and I am a boy with 100 dreams," I said, "Young boys with 100 dreams are supposed to be training for their upcoming match. Now what's going on in here?" "She's a pig," said Coco. "She won't chill out about the cleaning job," said Saria, "She acts like she's our damn janitor." "Look, we all agreed to divide the duties," I said, "You don't see me arguing with Crash and Spyro about what I do." "That's because you have fun with it," said Coco, "But me, I hardly get any slack because Spinach Head won't give a helping hand!" "Nobody calls me Spinach Head except Nicholas!" said Saria. "Well if that's how its gonna be then I guess I change my mind," said Coco as she gave me the mop, "YOU clean." "Who spit in her wumpa fruit?" asked Spyro.

Cactus King was looking at Cyrax. "Awaken," he said. Cyrax woke up. "Do you know why you are here?" asked Cactus King. "To destroy whoever gets in your way," said Cyrax. "Exactly," said Cactus King, "You will be a contestant undercover and find the one who is the strongest in the world, and eliminate him." "Yes master," said Cyrax. He shot a missile at a target. "Bullet Bill," said Ninja Kong. A man showed up. "You rang?" he asked. "Spy on the kids and see what they're up to," said Ninja Kong. He placed a skin on Cyrax disguising him as a man with smoke powers. "Those kids won't stand a chance with your new skills," said Ninja Kong. Cactus King was looking at another man getting a suit of armor ready. "Enrico," he said. "Yes?" asked Enrico. "We have a little rodent problem with this tournament," said Cactus King, "It seems that someone is bound to interfere with our world domination plan," said Cactus King, "Find out what they're up to." "As you command," said Enrico, "And don't call me Enrico anymore, that was my slave name. Call me….. Zero."

Crash and Spyro were looking at the next opponents they were about to fight. Something was wrong. "That's odd," said Crash, "I can't seem to get a good read on them." He tried again but it wouldn't work. "Maybe Coco can help us with this," said Spyro, "Coco, do you think you can help us analyze our opponent's fighting skills? Something's up with the laptop." She looked at them. "Analyzing fighting styles was Saria's job," said Coco, "Do you see this floor, how clean it is? That was my job." They just looked at her. She scoffed. I brought Saria to the main room and sat her down on a chair. "Sit down," I said. I was looking at Coco. "You two," I said. She sat down. They turned their backs on each other. "Nobody's getting up until the two of you talk this out," I said. I waited for one of them to talk. "Well?" I asked. "Well I've been cleaning this place this whole time," said Coco. "Excuse me we all had to clean," said Saria. They kept arguing. "QUIET!" I said, "You're both acting like 3 year olds. You're best friends, you shouldn't be doing this." "Bullshit," said Saria, "Friends with Mrs. Thing over here?"

"We've all been fighting opponents since this tournament began," I said, "We're all a little tired and even I'm a bit tired. But that doesn't mean we have to take our anger out on each other." "Why don't you guys switch places for a while," said Spyro. "That way you won't stress out on jobs," I said. "I guess that could work," said Saria. "There we go," I said. Coco was analyzing one of the opponents. "Its him," she said. "Who?" asked Crash. "Him," said Coco. "Him who?" I asked. He looked at the picture and saw who she was talking about. "Dear god," he said. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked. I looked at the picture. "Who's he?" I asked. "Sly Cooper," said Coco, "Master thief who steals from criminals." "People say he's Robin Hood, and he always finds a way to make things right," said Crash, "He's always on the run from this girl called Carmelita Fox." "I see," I said, "Who's he fighting with?" "This guy called Sumoku," said Coco, "He's a smoke conjurer." "So he fights with smoke powers?" asked Saria. "Exactly." "Well let's show this guy what we're made of," I said as I got my staff out.

"Will the contestants please come to the stage?" asked the announcer, "All contestants for this match come to the main stage." We started heading up. "Here we go," I said. We saw Sly Cooper, Sumoku and three other contestants. "Let's see what these punks are made of," I said. We were warped to a stage called the Lylat Cruise. "Nice stage," I said. "Battle first, sight see later," said Saria. I saw Sly Cooper. "I got the squirrel," I said. "I'm a raccoon you moron," said Sly. Saria looked at Sumoku. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked. He just looked at her. "Let's see what you can do with those smoke powers. We started fighting the other team. I was toe to toe with Sly. He tried to attack me with his cane and I dodged him. I clashed my staff with his cane and we fought. Crash, Coco and Spyro fought the other 3 opponents. "Do you really think you can fight me little girl?" asked Sumoku. He attacked Saria and she dodged. "Nice try," she said. She did a wind attack at him and he countered with smoke. "Wow," said Saria. Coco, and the other three took out the other 3 opponents. Coco jumped and did a kick on Sumoku. He caught her and threw her down.

"Hey!" said Saria. She attacked him with her Deku Stick. He caught it and broke it in half. "You fools don't have what it takes to help her," he said. "Oh yeah?" asked Saria. Saria and I attacked him as a team. He pushed me out the way and stepped on Saria. "Let her go!" said Crash. He and Spyro attacked him and he dodged and knocked them both off the stage. The timer had a minute and 30 seconds left. "We gotta do something," said Coco. "Follow my lead," I said, "There's still 3 of us and 2 of them." Saria finally got free. She continued fighting Sumoku and Coco and I fought Sly. "Its time to end this," said Sumoku. He clinged his fingers onto Saria's face and forced her down. Smoke surrounded her face and she was under some kind of spell. He kicked her off the stage. "Saria no!" said Coco. She tried to catch her but it was too late. "Now you will share her fate," said Sumoku. He was about to finish her off when the timer went to zero. "Draw!" said the announcer, "The two teams still have two members left." "What does that mean?" I asked. "You will continue the match next time," said the announcer, "Now you may go back to your bases and train up again.

We were back at our base looking at Saria. "This is all my fault," said Coco, "I said all those horrible things to you, and now you're hurt." "Don't be so hard on yourself," I said, "There's no way you would've known this was gonna happen." "We gotta find a cure for her," said Spyro. "Leave that to me," I said. I went to the roof. "There's gotta be something I can do," I said, "My team is depending on me to help Saria. "Maybe I can help," said someone. I turned around and saw Sly. "What do you want?" I asked. "I couldn't help but overhear you wanting to find a cure for your green haired girlfriend," said Sly. "She's not my girlfriend," I said, "She's just a friend who happens to be a girl, and anyway, I already have a thing for a trumpet player." "Whatever," said Sly, "The point is, I know where we can find a cure for Saria." "Where?" I asked. "I was following one of those opponents and I saw a secret stash room with potions to cure people of any spells," said Sly. "If its to save Saria I'll do it," I said.

Later that night I followed him to the location he was talking about. "Is this it?" I asked. "Yep," said Sly. "So what's the plan?" I asked. "We sneak in, get the potion, and cure your green haired friend," said Sly, "Its that simple." "Ok…" I said, "Let's move." We snuck past the guards and entered through the furnace. "So this is what its like as a thief," I said. "There it is," said Sly. We were looking at a potion room. I jumped down from great height and landed on my feet. "Its gotta be here somewhere." I said. I was looking for a potion. We saw someone peeking at a window. "Hide!" said Sly. We hid somewhere. "What was that?" I asked. "That was a shadow guard," said Sly, "He has these spotlights and if you're caught, its game over." "Let's just get the potion and get the hell outta here," I said. I saw it. It was a potion named "Smoke powder." "This has to be it," I said as I got it. Someone spotted us. "Intruder," he said. "Haul ass!" I said. We ran from the guards. I got my staff out and hit a pipe releasing some kind of smoke to give us time. "That's what I call smoking," I said.

We made it back to my base. "Nick where have you been?" asked Coco. "I had to get this," I said. I showed everyone the cure. "Where's Saria?" I asked. "Right here," said Coco, "But let me do this." She spread it around Saria's head and the smoke went away. She woke up to Coco. "You saved me," she said. Coco hugged her. "I'm really sorry for all I said," she said. "No I'm the one who should be sorry," said Saria, "I should've given you a hand. I can't believe we fought over cleaning." "Let's get some rest," I said, "We'll need it for the match tomorrow." The next morning we were at the stage for a rematch with the team we fought yesterday. We were warped into the stage Delfino Plaza. The platform we were on was flying around the plaza. "Let's do this," I said. We started fighting the other team. "Saria, let's fight this creep together," said Coco. They teamed up on Sumoku. "Even if you work together you have no hopes of defeating me," he said. "We'll see about that!" said Saria.

She got out her new and improved Deku Stick. "Good luck breaking this one," she said. They started fighting him. Crash, Spyro and I dealt with the other 4. We did team attacks to take care of them. "Working together they don't stand a chance," I said. I spun my staff around and a giant dragon formed from fire attacked them all. "Wow," I said, "This staff has more power than I thought," I said. Coco and Saria were fighting Sumoku. "Coco, follow my lead," said Saria, "I have a plan." Saria did a cartwheel avoiding the smoke attacks then she did a kick to his face. That gave Coco some time to do her spin attack and kick his mask off. "You'll pay for that one child," he said. "I don't think so," said Saria. Saria ran around him really fast making him dizzy. A tornado formed around him and spun him around. "Here goes nothing," said Saria, "Rock! Paper! Siccors!" She did an attack based on "Rock, Paper, Scirrors" and Sumoku was thrown into the air. Coco did a down kick and he fell down. "Time to finish it!" said Saria. She jumped up and hit him with his deku stick and he fell down to the ground. "KNOCK OUT!" said the announcer, "Team Nicholas advances to the 3rd round of matches!" Saria and Coco hugged. "Good job girls," I said. We all raised our hands in victory.

Ninja Kong was watching us. "They're tougher than I figured," he said. "Don't worry," said Cactus King, "They won't get far." He showed him a room of battle droids who were being fed information from each of the fighters. "Once we defeat the strongest in the world and take control, our army will rise and destroy everything and everyone who comes in our way," said Cactus King, "Prepare Zero and Bullet Bill for their assignment." "As you wish," said Ninja Kong. "You kids may win the battle, but you will not win the war," said Cactus King, "I'll make sure that you don't advance into the finals." We were having a celebration feast in our base. "Looks like we're getting close to the semi-finals," I said. "That's some good news," said Saria. "Well it would be more good if we knew most of our opponents fighting styles sooner than later," said Spyro, "We almost got beat."

"Well teamwork helped us through," I said, "You guys up for a sparring match?" "You bet," said Crash. Saria saw Coco cleaning. "You need a hand Coco?" she asked. "I got this, its still my job anyway," said Coco as she winked. "I really don't mind." I saw them talking. "Look guys," I said, "Those are the best friends I remember," I said. "I'm telling you I got this," said Coco. "Let me help," said Saria. "I don't want your help," said Coco. They were about to get into an argument. I knew I had to intervene. "Alright you two calm down," I said. They stopped. "Forget about the cleaning," I said, "Crash, Spyro and I will do it." They looked at me confused. "We will?" they asked in unison. "We will," I said, "Come on." We went to take care of the mess. Coco and Saria left. "Now that's what I call strategy," said Saria. "You bet," said Coco. I looked at them leave and smiled at them.


	8. Silly Moments With Daisy 9

French Narrator: And now its time for Silly Moments with Daisy, the part of the fan fiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment.

Daisy: Hey gang! Welcome to Silly Moments with Daisy. (Presses a button to make the audience clap) Today I called a friend of mine to help me pull a prank on Saria. Come on out….

Johnny Bravo: Hey mama. (Looks at Daisy), so what cool thing will you be doin? You need a model?

Daisy: Johnny, I think you're in the wrong show

Johnny Bravo: Oops, I should go.

(Starfire enters the stage)

Johnny: (Looks at Starfire) Hey mama

Starfire: (Punches him) So what prank will we pulling on Saria? I wish to find out.

Daisy: So you know how my friend Saria hates the color gray? We're gonna spray her hair and clothes grey in her sleep.

Starfire: This will be much fun! (Laughs)

(Daisy and Saria sneak into Saria's room and see her sleeping)

Daisy: You got the goods?

Starfire: (Gives her the can of grey spray)

Daisy: (Sprays her hair and clothes grey)

Starfire: (Sprays whipped cream on her face)

Daisy: Here we go (tickles Saria's nose)

Saria: (Hits her face and whipped creams gets on it)

(Daisy and Starfire snicker and run)

Saria: What the hell? (Looks in the mirror)

Daisy: 3, 2, 1.

Saria: (Screams really loud)

Daisy and Starfire: (Laugh really loud)

Saria: YOU!

Daisy: What happened to you?

Saria: You sprayed my hair and clothes grey! I'm gonna get you for this!

Daisy: Good luck with that

(Saria chases Daisy and Starfire around)

Saria: You're so dead!

Raven: What's going on he…. (Snickers when she sees Saria)

Nicholas: (Filming Saria) This is too good, eh Beast Boy

Beast Boy: You bet

French Narrator: This has been Silly Moments With Daisy. Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like…..

Saria: (Bumps into the camera) I can fix that


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Suspicion

Daisy and Toadbert were watching me as me and my team advanced to the next round. "He sure knows how to fight," said Toadbert. "Daisy knew he could do it," said Daisy. We were still in the main stage continuing as we advanced round after round. Crash and I were having some food. "I can't remember the last time I had food as good as this," I said. "Me either dude," said Crash. Saria came in. "I cans see you guys are enjoying the food," said Saria. She saw that a milk bottle was full. She looked at me and I looked away. "You didn't drink your milk," said Saria as she looked at me, "Nicholas." "You drink it, I hate milk," I said, "Its like drinking a bag of piss." She pushed it on my face. "What the hell does that mean?!" she said, "Just drink the damn thing!" I pushed it back. "No! I hate what I hate!" I said, "Its not like I'll lose power cause I don't drink that shit!" "God, then this is the reason you're gonna be the size of a goomba!" said Saria. "What?!" I asked. "That's right, a goomba," said Saria, "You're just like Edward Elric."

Cactus King was watching and analyzing our every move. "These kids are stronger than I have imagined," he said. "I'll take care of the little squirt," said Zero, "Just give me the command and it will be done." "Very well," said Cactus King, "Weaken him, find out what support system he has and bring it to me, so we can use it as bait." "With pleasure," said Zero. "Bullet Bill, you'll be an opponent for the boy," said Cactus King. "Sir, yes sir," said Bullet Bill. He brought out fake guns with punching bags inside. "I'll show that brat who's boss." "Leo and Lenny," said Cactus King, "You'll go with Zero." "As you command," said Leo. He and Lenny got out their hammers and armor. The announcer came to the main stage. "And now for the moment we've all been waiting for!" he said. Some suits were brought down. They had a neon and cybernetic glow to them. "The remaining contestants will wear these suits for the remainder of the tournament," said the announcer.

"Cool looking suits," I said. "Its time for the pre round game called 'Smash Run'," said the announcer, "The 4 teams will spend 5 minutes in a labrynth collecting power-ups and powering up their suits. The goal is to get as much power as you can for your suit." "So there like battle armor," said Saria, "I could get use to that." We got our suits. "Time to get my boogie on with the green," said Saria as she put it on. "The match will start tomorrow afternoon," said the announcer, "Good luck." I was training in my suit. "Man," I said, "These suits can sure cook up some damage." Someone knocked on the door. "Its open," I said. It was Spyro. "Have you noticed something strange happening?" he asked. "Strange how?" I asked. "Well I tried to contact Hunter and Bianca after they were eliminated from the tournament and I can't reach them," said Spyro. "Maybe it's a long connection problem," I said, "Crash can't locate Crunch either." "Look, something's going on so if I were you I would keep my eyes peeled," said Spyro. "Ok," I said. I suddenly thought Spyro was up to something. "Wait a minute," I said, "This is a trap isn't it?" I asked. "What?" asked Spyro.

"Don't play dumb," I said, "You're just planning to use that information to keep us up all night looking for clues, and then you'll drink something to keep you energized. Then the rest of us will get beat and you'll get the prize for yourself." "You know I don't play that way," said Spyro. "Riiiiiiight," I said as I went back to my room. "He's actually telling the truth," said Sly. "So you're siding with him?" I asked. "Something's up with the tournament and I think we should find out what," said Sly. "Alright," I said, "What's our first clue?" "One of the soldiers goes through some pipe in a casino leading him to some kind of lair," said Sly, "If one of us can get in there and get some information we can get to the bottom of this." "Who told you that?" I asked. "A police chief named Lin Bei Fong," said Sly, "She knows I'm a thief, but she knows I don't steal from good people." "How are we gonna get into the casino?" I asked. He gave me a fake ID. "I already scanned the passes so they're bound to let you in," said Sly. "Man this story keeps getting weirder by each chapter," I said. "Dude, be careful with the 4th wall," said Spyro, "It could fall on you." "Not possible," I said. The 4th wall fell on me. "Ow!" I said. "Don't get mad at me," said Spyro, "I didn't write this story."

Saria, Coco, Sly, Spyro and I and the others were at the casino. "Isn't this a little bit feminine?" I asked. "It was my ex-girlfriend's," said Sly. "But you wear this stuff?" asked Crash. "On occasion," said Sly. We looked around. "This place is off the hook," I said. I saw a gambling table. "Looks like I found my spot," I said. Some people were rolling dice. "Whoa, let me be a part of this game," I said. "Are you aware that there's a high risk gamble this game?" asked a person. "In that case I'd be glad to be a part of it," I said. "Give him some coins," said a table watcher. "I'm gonna get some of this money," I said. I saw that they gave me $500 coins. "What's this?" I asked. "$500 coins sir," said the person. "You gave me $500 coins cause I'm a kid?" I asked. "No sir, I did not," he said, "I just assumed that…." "You assumed that a child coming in here can only afford $500," I said. "No I didn't assume that at all," said the person. "Do you hate children?" I asked. "I have two children and I love them very much. "Well how come everyone else gets $1000 coins, and a little boy get a damn nickel?" I asked, "You think kids suffer 18 years of being bossed around so you can send them back to their rooms with $500 coins?" "No," said the person. "Sir," said the table watcher, "I think you should calm down."

"I think _you_ should go over there and count something," I said, "I just wanna be treated fairly." Sly was sneaking into the secret room of the casino. "Almost there," he said. He saw some guards. "Damn," he said. "Come on, children deserve to have a little fun without being told what to do," I said. "Sir why don't you just calm down win some money and have some fun," said the table watcher. I saw Sly trying to get into the room. "I ain't calmin down no more!" I said. They came over to the table giving Sly some time to get in. "Jack pot," he said. I saw that he got in. "You know let's just play," I said. I was having a good time gambling. Sly was taking pictures of a tunnel that leads to an unknown area. "This should be enough information to show Nick," he said. Sly snuck out before anyone could see him. "Sir, you'll have to get off the table," said the table watcher. "Thank you for your time," I said. I started to head out. We were heading back to the base. "What did you find?" I asked. "An underground road to some kind of spaceship," said Sly, "And I overheard some goons talking about some man called the Cactus King. "Cactus King?" I asked. "They claim him to be the strongest fighter," said Sly.

"Well not so long as I'm around," I said, "Scene change" The next day we were at the main stage for the Smash Run game. I saw Bullet Bill. "Nice suit," I said. "He has the Gunner Suit," said Saria, "Its filled with a lot of projectiles that will only damage the suit, but not the body." "Well I'm fast so he won't be hitting me," I said. "That's what you said about the last guy we fought," said Saria. "Shut up," I said. My team and 3 other teams were transported into a labyrinth. "After a few days of the tournament, its finally time for the upcoming event, 'Smash Run'," said the announcer. The crowd went wild. "Each team will have 5 minutes to fill their armor up with power-ups, and defeat the most enemies," said the announcer, "The team who defeats the most enemies by the time the 25 minutes are up will advance to the final match and face off with 'Master Hand'." "Who's Master Hand?" I asked. "Its some kind of hand that they made," said Saria, "Must've gotten inspiration from The Wizard of Oz." "So its like the Oz head, only it's a hand instead of a head?" I asked. "You could say that," said Saria, "Now, enough jab, its time to fight."

Mrs Haggle was walking around and saw the Hammer Bros. "Outta my way," she said. One of them swung their hammer near her. "Its all fun and games until someone loses an eye," she said. "We're looking for someone," said Leo. "Some kind of support system for this boy named Nicholas," said Lenny. Mrs. Haggle knew what they were talking about. "Daisy?" she asked. "So that's her name," said Leo, "Where is she?" She grinned knowing that she could make money out of this somehow. "I think I see ourselves making a little deal," she said. I got my staff out and started attacking some enemies. A green boot appeared. "What's this?" I asked. "A power-up," said Saria. I touched it and my boots started to glow. "I feel faster," I said. "The glory of power-ups," said Saria. She took out some booger like creatures. "Disgusting," she said. I heard some eery music. I turned around and saw a skull with flames around it.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. "That's an orne," said Saria, "If it touches you, you'll lost quite a few power-ups." It chased Crash. "Hold on!" I said. I chased the Orne, and Saria chased me. "Wait up!" said Saria, "I need more speed power-ups!" Crash was stuck. "Oh man," I said. I jumped down to help him. "Geez, why do I always have to save your…. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I said. We both screamed as it came near us. Someone shot a gold arrow. It was Coco. "Thanks little sister," said Crash. We continued fighting off monsters. There were 10 minutes left. Toadbert was watching us. "Come on buddy!" he said, "You can do it." "Kick his ass!" said Daisy, "Daisy knows you can do it!" I kept fighting. "Almost there!" I said. I suddenly was face to face with someone. "Finally," he said, "I got you right where I want you." "Can I help you?" I asked. "The name's Zero," said Zero, "I've been hired to destroy you." "You're gonna…. Destroy us?" I asked. Saria and I started to laugh. "You caught me in a good mood, so I'll let you off with a warning," I said, "Back away and you won't have to deal with my power suit." "You mean this?" he asked. He had a suit that looked like mine. "What good will a shirt made of metal do for you?" he asked. He crushed it. "It was fake?" I asked.

"Of course it was fake!" He said, "My armor on the other hand is real steel." "Holy cow," said Saria. "Enough jab," said Zero as he came near us, "The Cactus King doesn't want any loose ends." "What do you mean?" I asked. "He thinks you'll interfere with his plan," said Zero. "His plan?" asked Saria. "Yeah, to destroy the champion of the tournament and take over Earth," said Zero, "Perhaps I said too much. He attacked and we dodged. "Saria, go!" I said. "Not without you!" said Saria. She stayed by my side. He started swinging his sword at me and destroying the labyrinth. "Who does this guy think he is?" I asked. I countered with my staff. "You want a piece of me, well come on!" I said.

Diamond Eyes (Boom Lay)

_I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,_

_I am the ghost, that hides in the night_

_Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! (x4)_

"Are you ready to die little boy?" he asked. "I might be, if I have to keep looking at that shit stain face," I said. Zero and I kept fighting. He was strong but I had the courage to keep fighting, the same courage I learned from Ike to keep fighting no matter what.

Wait, wait a minute take a step back

you gotta think twice before you react

so stay, stay a little while

because the promise not kept is the road to exile

HEY! whats the circumstance

you'll never be great without taking a chance so

wait, you waited too long

had your hands in your pocket

when you shoulda been gone

"Come on!" I said. "Now you're asking for it," he said as he punched me. I stood like a rock and kicked him in the face

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

One push is all you'll need

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

A fist-first philosophy

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

We watch with wounded eyes

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line

dont worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regret

and now I see the world through diamond eyes

"You're not getting away from me brat!" he said. He destroyed more of the labyrinth with more of his furious attacks. Someone was about to be hurt and I got them out of the way. "Run!" I said. He ran.

DAMN! damn it all down

took one to the chest without even a sound so

WHAT! what are you worth

the things you love or the people you hurt

HEY! it's like deja vu

a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose

so wait, it's the exception to the rule

every one of us in EXPENDABLE

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

One push is all you'll need

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

A fist-first philosophy

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

We watch with wounded eyes

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regret

and now I know that I'm alive

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regret

and now I see the world through diamond eyes

The timer had 3 minutes left and my team was in the lead. Everyone in the audience was watching me fight Zero. "Look at what he's doing," said someone. There was blood going down my cheek. "I'm not giving up," I said as I wiped it off. I kept fighting him. "Come on!" he said.

Every night of my life

I watch angels fall from the sky

Every time that the sun still sets

I pray they don't take mine

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to regrets

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regrets

and now I know that I'm alive

Everyone saw me fighting him and were amazed by my talents. "He's amazing," said Saria.

I'm on the front line

don't worry I'll be fine

the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

so long to the regret

and now I see the world through diamond eyes

(REPEAT x2)

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

(REPEAT x8)

There was debree falling down. "Its time to end this!" said Zero. "Not if I can help it!" I said. I charged up a fireball and hit him in the eye. "You lose," I said. He realized that I was stronger than he thought. "Another day Nicholas," he said, "Another day." He ran off. "Nicholas get outta there!" said Saria. I started running to the top. The timer counted down 10 seconds. I rushed to the top. I jumped before the debree trapped me inside. "Game set," I said. "We have a winner!" said the announcer, "Team Nicholas wins by default!" Everyoe cheered at me and my team. We raised our hands in victory. The announcer gave us the trophy. "That was the most amazing display of fighting I've seen in my life," he said. Daisy and Toadbert cheered knowing that I was alive. "Oh, Daisy, I have a gift for you," said Toadbert.

He brought her down to the basement. "No peeking," he said. "Daisy isn't peeking," said Daisy. He stopped. "Open your eyes," said Toadbert. Daisy saw a LTD 5 string bass guitar. "This is…. This is amazing," said Daisy. "Yeah," said Toadbert, "I figured you'd want your own bass soon." Daisy hugged him. "This is the best gift ever, Dad," said Daisy. She kissed his cheek. "Yeah," said Toadbert, "It is." "Sometimes I wish you were my real father," said Daisy. Toadbert smiled. "Well, if I was your father…." He said before the bell rang. "I'll be right back." He answered the door and saw Mrs. Haggle. "What a surprise," said Toadbert. "I'm here to get Daisy," said Mrs. Haggle, "I got a call saying that you wanted to return her."

"What?" asked Toadbert, "I don't remember making a call." "Well I got this voice message," she said, "And this is your voice." She played it. Toadbert sighed. "I'll get her ready." "And I got a French dictionary," she said. "Well that's nice," said Toadbert. She smacked him with it. "I didn't like what you said," said Mrs. Haggle. Daisy was going to the car. "Toadbert, tell her you wanna keep Daisy," said Daisy, "Daisy doesn't wanna go." "There's nothing he can do now girl," said Mrs. Haggle, "You have a box of shame waiting for you." Leo and Lenny snuck in the house. "Before I go there's one last thing I'd like to say," said Mrs. Haggle as she grinned. "What's that?" asked Toadbert. "Heads up," she said. Leo knocked him unconscious and he fell. They grabbed Daisy and she screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fight for the fate of Earth

Me and the gang were riding back home after the tournament. "Now that's what I call superior fighting," said Coco, "You totally took that guy out." "Do I know my stuff or do I know my stuff?" I asked. I saw some red lights. "What the hell?" I asked. We pulled up to my apartment and saw people surrounding someone. I went up to see. "Sir, please stay back," said an officer. I saw it was Toadbert. "Stay back," she said. "That's my guardian!" I said. I saw him laying there. "What happened?" I asked. "Someone hit him, but he's still alive," said the officer, "We just called an ambulance." He woke up. "Toadbert, are you ok?" I asked. "Nicholas buddy…. You're home," he said. "Yeah," I said. "I saw you save those people in that tournament," he said as he smiled. "Well I wasn't gonna turn my back on them," I said, "We do what we have to do right." A hospital truck came. "We have to get him to the hospital right now," said a doctor. "I'm coming with you," I said. "No," he said, "They… they have your sister." "Daisy?" I asked, "Where is she?" "I don't know," he said, "They took her away." I clenched my fist with anger. "Who took her?" I asked. "The….. The Hammer Bros," said Toadbert, "They say they work for some guy named the Cactus King." "Well we gotta find her," I said, "Will you be ok." "Don't worry about me," he said, "Just go find your sister."

They put him on a bed in the truck. "Damn it, I am so proud of you," said Toadbert, "Always have been. I love you cuz." "I love you too Toadbert," I said. They drove away. "Nicholas?" asked Saria. "Let's go save my sister," I said. "Nicholas!" said Sly, "We got a problem." "What is it?" I asked. "Some thugs saw me escaping and the hammer bros decided to flood the entrance!" "Hammer bros?" I asked. "Yeah," said Sly. I went into Toadbert's room and saw some plumbing tools and belts. I gave one to Saria. "Strap the belt on Saria," I said, "We're goin in." We went to the casino from the tournament and found the entrance. "Wow," I said, "Looks like they really didn't want us to know their secret." I got out a wrench and started rewiring pipes. "! And 1 16, open ended!" I said. "1, and 1 16 open ended," said Saria as she gave me the tool. I stopped a pipe from flooding water. Saria saw a strange pipe. "What's in here?" she asked. She went in and saw herself in a sewer. "Saria, wait up," I said as I followed her. "Where'd she run off to," I said. I heard her scream.

"What is it?" I asked. She saw a crab like creature running around. "Looks like some bad plumbing," I said as I got out a plunger. I tried to hit it but it avoided me. "Come on hold still!" I said. I hit a block and it shook the ground making it fall. Saria kicked it into the water. "And stay down freak," she said. More came in the room. "You gotta be kidding me," I said. We took them down by hitting the floors. "This is really starting to tick me off," said Saria. One crab snapped her in the butt. "YEEEOOOOOW!" she said as she fell in the water. She got pissed. "That's it," she said, "I've had enough of these (Pipe bang) krabs in this (Pipe bang) sewer!" She went crazy and blasted gusts of wind at all of them. One of the blasts broke a hole in the wall and pushed me through it. I opened my eyes and saw Professor Elvin Gadd. "What's with all the hoopla?" he asked. Saria peeked through the hole. "Um….. I can fix this," she said. "I figured I owed you for accompying me on that little theft the other day…." said Sly, "oops…. Wrong place." "You mean to tell me….. that pipe led to the professor's house?" I asked as I looked at Sly. "heh," he said. "YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" I said. I threw something at Sly and he jumped out of the window. Luna slammed the door open. "Will you all shut up?!" she said, "Do you know how early I have to wake up tomorrow?!" She saw me and Saria and the wall from the sewer. "I can explain," I said.

The Hammer Bros brought Daisy into a room. "Lord Cactus King, the mission is complete," said Leo. Cactus King turned around. "Well ,well," he said. "Who are you?" asked Daisy. "I am the king of fighters, The Cactus King," he said, "And you have been brought here to lure the champion of the tournament." "Nick?" she asked. "So that is his name," said Cactus King, "This battle will be legendary." "What are you planning to do?" asked Daisy. "I plan to take control of this world once I defeat Nicholas in a battle to the death," said Cactus King. "You won't get away with this!" said Daisy, "My brother will stop you." "That remains to be seen," said Cactus King, "Take her to my dungeon." "As you wish," said Leo. The Hammer Bros took her away. "I see," said Elvin, "So this man called the Cactus King has your little sister." "Yeah," I said, "And we're trying to find her." "All we know is that he is hiding her in some kind of ship in space," said Saria. "Why don't you just get some power-ups and take him down?" asked Luna. "We can't," I said, "These powers don't work in the real world aside from my fire magic."

"Well I know how we can fix that," said Elvin. A message came on a big screen. "Well, if it isn't the champion of the tournament," said Cactus King. "So you're the one behind all this," I said. "That's right," said Cactus King, "And I challenge you to a fight." "Where's my sister?" I asked. "She's safe," said Cactus King, "For now. I won't do any harm to her if you do as I say." "I'll do what you want," I said, "Just don't hurt Daisy." "That's a good little boy," said Cactus King. I snapped. "Who are you calling little?!" I said as I tried to hit the screen. Saria and Luna held me back. "I don't think he was talking about your height," said Luna. "Well it still pissed me off!" I said. "That's why you should drink milk," said Elvin. "No way," I said, "I hate milk." "If you don't drink milk you'll be short for the rest of your life." "You mean like you, you soiled up old man?!" I said. "What was that?!" he said, "You little bean boy." "Shrunk down magikoopa!" I said. "Micro Goomba!" said Elvin. "Shrimpy Blooper!" I said. "Shorty Shy Guy!" said Elvin. "ENOUGH!" said Cactus King, "Bottom Line, you come to my temple alone and fight me." "Very well," I said. "I'll send you the coordinants," said Cactus King. A map appeared in my hand. "See you soon little boy," he said. I punched the screen and it went blank. "Um….. I can fix this," I said.

"No need," said Elvin, "It can fix itself." "So what's this invention you were talking about Dad?" asked Luna. "This," said Elvin. We were looking at some kind of blue crystal. "What is it?" I asked. "This mushroom crystal has every power-up I could find in the parallel dimension," said Elvin, "And there were some new ones even you didn't know about." "Like what?" asked Saria. Elvin clicked on the crystal and a feather showed up in the reflection. "The cape feather gives you the ability to fly like the raccoon suit," he said, "But it also has the power to reflect projectiles." "Cool," said Saria. He gave one to me and Saria. "This is my responsibility," I said, "I have to deal with him myself." "I don't think you have a choice," said Saria, "You're my friend and I promised Toadstool I wouldn't let anything happen to you." "I didn't say I was going alone," I said, "Crash, Coco, and Spyro are along for the road." "Well I called Link and DK," said Saria. "The more the merrier," I said.

Daisy was in a cage in the dungeon. "There's gotta be some way out of here," said Daisy, "Daisy has to help her big brother." She saw a dog. "Awww, so cute," said Daisy. The dog came over to her. "Aren't you adorable," said Daisy, "Did Cactus King capture you too?" The dog nodded and sniffed her paw. "Can you help me out?" asked Daisy. The dog nodded. "I think he likes me," said Daisy. We took Elvin's car to a tube leading to a giant spaceship. "Holy crap," I said. "Daisy's in there somewhere, I can feel it," said Saria. "But where do we start?" I asked. The dog brought Daisy a key from one of the guards. "Thank you," said Daisy. She opened the gate and she was free. She noticed a duck on the dog's back. "So I take it you're friends with the duck?" asked Daisy. The dog laughed. "I think I'll call you….. Duck Hunt," said Daisy. Duck Hunt licked her face and she giggled. We were down in the basement of the ship. We were looking at pipes. "Holy shit," I said, "These pipes weren't serviced for years." "Must've fired their old plumber," said Saria.

I suddenly got an idea. "Turn the pipes," I said. "Huh?" asked Saria. "It's the heating system." She touched a wheel and it was hot. "Use the tools and keep them by you," I said, "They'll always help you out in situations like this." "So what's your plan?" asked Saria. "To freeze the place," I said, "It'll keep them busy while we make out way up." "How are we gonna get up?" asked Saria, "We can't take the elevator." "Well we gotta do something, we tripped the alarm," I said, "What do you think I am, an idiot?" "Yeah, how are we gonna get up?" asked Saria. "Like the Mario Bros," I said. I saw a locker and opened it. There were some costumes. "Aha!" I said. I took them out. "Ingeniously," I said, "Come on." A few minutes later we were in the elevator dressed in the costumes. We looked like the Super Mario Bros, minus Saria's green hair. We high fived each other. Some people came in and we hid. "This was your idea," I said. "Shut up," said Saria. Daisy and Duck Hunt were in some kind of room. "Wow," said Daisy, "Looks like they've been busy. She was looking at instructions for an attack on Earth.

"What's this?" asked Daisy. The instructions were for a plan to dominate the Earth made by the Cactus King. "Daisy's gotta tell the others about this," said Daisy. She was running across a bridge when she heard footsteps. "What was that?" asked someone. She saw a tub of water and jumped in to hide. She peeked out to see if anyone was gone. "That was close," she said. She reached for the bridge and realized her hand stretched. "What the…" she said. She stretched her arm again. "This could be useful," she said.

The Hammer Bros saw her. "Aha!" said Lenny, "An escapee." Daisy saw them. "Stand back!" said Daisy, "Daisy knows how to fight!" They went at her and she used her self-taught defense moves to avoid them. Duck Hunt attacked Leo. Saria and I escaped by climbing to the top of the elevator. "That was crazy as hell," I said. We started heading up for the rear of the space ship hoping to find Daisy. Daisy was still fighting the Hammer Bros. "Just you punks wait!" said Daisy, "Nicholas Shay will come and kick your asses!" Leo stopped before he swung his hammer. "Nicholas?" asked Leo. "Wow, looks like the name makes you shudder," said Daisy. "How do you know Nicholas?" asked Leo. "Daisy's his sister," said Daisy. Some guards were coming down. The hammer bros took Daisy away from them. "Daisy, we've always been loyal supporters of Nicholas Shay," said Leo, "He's a well known hero to the Mushroom Kingdom." "We've been with Ike since his demise," said Lenny. "That's swell and all but what's with this plan?" asked Daisy, "And where are all the other fighters?" "Come with us," said Lenny. They brought her to a room.

Daisy saw that the other fighters were locked in some kind of capsules. "What's all this?" asked Daisy. "This is where all the fighters are having their abilities copied," said Leo, "He wants to make an army of fighters to take over the Earth." "Daisy has to find Nicholas," said Daisy. "Its too dangerous," said Leo, "But there is a way you can locate them." "But…." Said Daisy. Lenny looked at her. "Trust us and everything will be good," he said. Daisy started to blush a little. "I'll never leave you," said Daisy. Saria and I were navigating through the spaceship. "This is insane," I said. "Nicholas," said Daisy over an intercom. "Daisy," I said. "Saria?" asked Daisy, "Nicholas." "Its Daisy," I said, "Daisy we're coming!" I saw a gap between two doors. I pressed on my mushroom crystal and got the raccoon ability and carried Saria to the other side. "Its weird being carried by a boy who's shorter than I am," said Saria. "I could easily drop you," I said. We made it to the other side.

"Saria, Nicholas, can you hear me?" asked Daisy. "Daisy where are you?" I asked. "In Room 49," said Daisy. "We're on the way." A guard came into the Cactus King's room. "Sir, we have intruders," he said. "What's going on?" asked Cactus King. "The basement feels like its freezing," said the guard, "It looks like we have some plumbers on board." "Plumbers?" asked Cactus King. He looked at Bullet Bill and Ninja Kong. "Both of you," he said, "Find these two 'plumbers', and eliminate them." "As you command," said Ninja Kong. We were making our way to Room 49. Saria saw another mushroom and picked it up. "Why are you getting so many items?" I asked, "You have the crystal." "They're luck charms," said Saria. "Saria, it's a mushroom," I said, "Come on." We kept going. "Guys, in here!" said Daisy. We saw the room and I saw Daisy. "Daisy!" I said. "Nicholas!" she said as she gave me a hug. My communicator rang. "Are you guys alright?" asked Coco. "Yeah," I said, "We found my sister." The door broke down and Bullet Bill and Ninja Kong came in. "Hidey Ho, humans," said Ninja Kong. "Its Ninja Kong!" said Saria and I in unison. "Watch out!" said Saria, "He's got thunder punches!" He tried to punch me and I dodged. Coco was watching. "I'll go down there and help them," said Crash. "Ok," said Coco, "I'll find an escape route." Crash jumped down.

I was flying around with my raccoon suit avoiding Ninja Kong. I shot a fireball at him and it hit him. The room started to change and go down to another area. "Come on!" said Daisy. She, Leo, and Lenny jumped down. Saria jumped down with them. I threw more fireballs at him and took cover. When I got up he was gone. "What the…." I said. He grabbed me by the neck. He was throwing me around. Saria saw. "Nicholas…" she said to herself, "I gotta help him." He threw me down and I lost my raccoon power. "Time to end this," said Ninja Kong. He was about to finish me off when Saria stopped him. "This is between you and me!" said Saria. I got up. "You go on ahead and face Cactus King," said Saria, "I have a score to settle with him." "Be careful," I said. "Time to end this monkey man!" said Saria. She got out a cape feather and got a cape on her back. "Sweet," said Saria, "Let's do this!"

The rest of us went to the top room and found all the other fighters. Crash made it right on time. "What are we doing?" he asked. "Saving the other fighters," I said. I tried to deactivate the machine absorbing their fighting styles. "Let me try," said Daisy. She pressed some buttons and the machine shut down. "I can't believe you can do that," I said. "Comes from sitting on my ass playing games," said Daisy. All of them were soon free. "Get them outta here Crash," I said. "Got it," said Crash. We kept going. Saria was fighting Ninja Kong and Bullet Bill. Bill shot some bullets at her and she swung her cape reflecting them. He kept shooting. "Why is she so damn fast?!" he asked. Saria flew at him and kicked him down. He dropped his guns. Ninja Kong punched her and she blocked and kicked him in the face. "Is that all you got?" asked Saria, "Wow, I sound just like Nicholas." He got a sword and started attacking her. Saria got out the way and pulled out her Deku Stick. "You humans are all the same," said Ninja Kong, "You think you're strong enough, and you're foolish. Now you will die a fool." They attacked each other.

Daisy and I made it to the Cactus King's Lair. "Well, if it isn't the so-called champion," said the Cactus King as he appeared from the shadows. "We meet at last," I said as I got into a fighting stance. "I've been watching you," he said, "I never expected someone so…. Short to be a champion." "Damn it don't call me short!" I said. "Temper, temper," he said as he stepped closer, "You really think you have what it takes to fight me?" "I don't think I do," I said, "I know I do." We went at each other. Daisy saw Coco's flying car. "That's my ticket outta here," said Daisy as she left. Saria was fighting Ninja Kong. "You're foolish to come against me," he said. "Not as foolish as you think I am," said Saria. She blew a gust of wind at him and he dodged. They kept battling. Cactus King avoided my attacks and made it to a switch. "Now you will face your doom," he said. He pulled the switch and some battle droids came out. "You call this a fair fight?" I asked as I got out my staff. "Call it more of a…. survival," said Cactus King. Daisy waved at Coco to get her attention. I was battling the droids and they had me outnumbered. Daisy knew that I needed help.

Not Gonna Die by Skillet

Death surrounds

My heartbeat's slowing down

I won't take this world's abuse

I won't give up, I refuse!

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken

This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen

When everything you love is leaving

You hold on to what you believe in

I was losing energy fast but I knew I couldn't give up. The Earth was counting on me to save it. I kept fighting.

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flat line

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Saria kept fighting Ninja Kong. She felt weak but she knew that she could keep fighting. "I'm not giving up that easily," she said. She kept going at him. One of the droids had a hold on me. I used all my might to break free and keep fighting.

Break their hold

'Cause I won't be controlled

They can't keep their chains on me

When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

When life pushes me I push harder

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

The droids had me outmatched and even copied my moves. I felt like I couldn't go on and almost fell to my knees. Saria kept going at Ninja Kong and felt blood coming down her cheek. "I'm not giving up," she said.

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flat line

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Don't you give up on me

You're everything I need

One of the droids kicked me in the stomach and I finally fell. The Cactus King laughed as I was about to lose my life. "Finish him!" he said. Saria and Ninja Kong kept fighting. "Time to die little girl," he said. Daisy saw me being surrounded. She wanted to escape, but she knew that she had to fight. "NOOOOOOOO!" she said as she ran back.

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you fight back

Daisy fought off all the droids with her new abilities. "Leave! My! Big! Brother! Alone!" she shouted with every punch, "You! Buckets! Of! Bolts!" I saw her fighting and everything went blank. I suddenly heard my voice. "I will never EVER turn my back on people who need me!" I said. Those words gave me strength to get back up. I helped Daisy fight the droids. Saria finished off Ninja Kong with a sweep kick. He fell out of the ship and into an escape ship. "I'll remember this you brat!"

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna stand and fight forever

(Don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We're gonna fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

No, we're not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die

(Not gonna die)

Not gonna die

(Not gonna die)

Not gonna die tonight

We finally took out the droids. "Its time to end this!" I said. We heard an explosion. Coco was shooting down the defenses of the ship. "Guys get outta there!" she said. "You're not going anywhere," said Cactus King, "You will die!" "Not if I can help it!" I said. I kicked Cactus King in the face and he was caught in an explosion. He fell down to a tub of strange liquids. We went down to see if he was down. "Is he dead?" asked Daisy. "I don't know," I said. He came out transformed. We both screamed. He was transformed into some kind of monstrous gorilla creature. He was about to attack me when Saria flew down and caught me. "Thanks for the save," I said. Crash and Coco were flying around to find us. Daisy, Saria, and I were running from Cactus King chasing us through the ship as it was being torn apart. "Die!" he said. "This place is gonna blow!" I said, "We gotta get outta here!" We kept running. Cactus King shot fireballs at us and we dodged them.

"Guys where are you?!" asked Coco, "The ship's gonna blow if you don't hustle!" "We're coming," I said. I tripped. Cactus King caught my leg and I kicked him off. He kept trying to attack me and I avoided him. He came running at me. I saw a sword and grabbed it and got in a defense form. Cactus King stopped in his tracks. I opened my eyes and saw the blade struck his body. I pulled it out and he fell into space. I sighed in relief knowing that the battle was finally over. Saria helped me up. "That was amazing," said Saria. "Oh, here's your hat, big brother," said Daisy. I put it back on. Some debree fell off the ship. "Let's… go home," I said as I smiled.

**3 WEEKS LATER…**

We were having a celebration feast after our big battle. I was watching TV and flipping channels. I looked at the necklace given to me by Toadstool. "I'll find you princess," I said, "I swear it." "Hey Nicholas are you gonna stop staring at the screen?" asked Toadbert, "Come and eat. Its amazing." "Coming," I said. "You got a letter from a music teacher," said Saria. I opened it up. It read; "Dear Nicholas, my names is James Donovan Mark, a band director and leader I have seen videos of your amazing performance at the blues club with one of my musicians. I think your guitar playing would be perfect for my Seattle All Stars Jazz and Rock Group. If you have any interest in auditioning for a spot as a guitarist, the directions are behind this letter. I hope to see you in action. Best regards, James." I smiled knowing I started something amazing."

"I gotta do this," I said. "You also got another letter from a person named Samuel," said Toadbert. That named rang a bell. I opened it. It read; "Dear Nicholas, it has been about 2 years since you left the Mushroom Kingdom and returned to your world. This is not just a latter asking how you are feeling. It is a letter telling you about a challenge that is soon to come. Dark times are about to come for your world and ours, and as your master I want to make sure you are ready for those dark times. You and 6 other youths will be chosen to create a fighting force to save your world from many monsters and creatures made by Tatanga. The youths are people who I am sure you know and carry a Star Spirit like you do and their own element. I hope you are ready for your training, because you'll need it to face the evil that is coming. Wish you the best, Samuel." I looked at my Star Spirit. A mysterious man was looking at a hideout and got out some tools. "Time to get to work," he said as he started redecorating. A few minutes later a little star pressed a button and some gas appeared and a face emerged from it. "Let the games begin," said the face.

**THE END**

Cast:

Nicholas Shay

Saria Fate

Crash Bandicoot

Coco Bandicoot

Daisy

Toadbert Shay

Siqquan

Spyro

Crunch

Hunter

Bianca

Dingodile

Liu Kang

Ristu (From K-ON!)

Azusa (Also from K-ON!)

Mrs. Haggle

Sly Cooper

Orphans

Professor Elvin Gadd

Luna Gadd

Cactus King

Ninja Kong

Cyrax

Bullet Bill

Zero

Hammer Bros, Leo and Lenny

Harley Quinn

Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons

Just one more time before I go

I'll let you know

That all this time I've been afraid

Wouldn't let it show

Nobody can save me now, no

Nobody can save me now

Stars are only visible in darkness

Fear is ever-changing and evolving

And I have been poisoned inside

But I, I feel so alive

Nobody can save me now

The king is crowned

It's do or die

Nobody can save me now

The only sound

Is the battle cry

Is the battle cry

Is the battle cry

Nobody can save me now

It's do or die...

Oh

Nobody can save me now

The king is crowned

It's do or die

Nobody can save me now

The only sound

Is the battle cry

Is the battle cry

Is the battle cry

Nobody can save me now

It's do or die...

Just one more time before I go

I'll let you know

That all this time I've been afraid

Wouldn't let it show

Nobody can save me now, no

Nobody can save me now


End file.
